


Day 16: Comfort

by lnjh



Series: Voltron WLW Month [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Take this, Voltron WLW Month 2017, Y'know what, allura needs to talk, also slight bits of the team, enjoy, i know i said i wouldn't do angst but i'm a wreck so, keith is a meme, shay is there to save the day, so's lance, they're all memes, this hasn't been edited but i'm tired so meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnjh/pseuds/lnjh
Summary: Because everyone needs a hug at some point.





	Day 16: Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Voltron WLW Month featuring one of my favourite ships.
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)

Here’s a fact for you: life is hard. There’s no other way to put it. Life has a way of beating you down, delivering horribly damaging blows and destroying everything you have. No one in the universe (or any other universe, for that matter) has an easy life and, in some way or another, every being in existence will go through complete and utter hell.

This was especially true for a certain princess who had, upon her father’s demise, made it her duty to save the universe. Of course, this princess was not alone. She had an incredibly talented team who stood by her side as she ensured that the frightful Galra couldn’t harm the universe more than they already had.

Previously, the princess believed this team of hers, who had unknowingly walked into war, were strange for their initial reluctance to pilot the most powerful weapon in the universe. However, as she found herself flung into the front line after the untimely disappearance of one of the pilots, the princess felt for the first time what had inspired terror in her team. Sitting in the blue lion had led the princess to experience a type of fear she, previously, didn’t know existed.

The princess felt pure and utter dread looking out across the hordes of fighter jets heading straight for her, for Blue. She couldn’t move. Frozen in place, the princess stared blankly out at those coming to end her. _How could I have ever of thought such a thing was easy?_ She thought frantically. _What possessed me to force unwilling humans into such horrors?_

The fighters closed in around her and aimed for Blue. Streams of glittering white where heading towards her. A brilliant light was inching closer and closer, blinding the unlucky princess, until it…

-

Allura woke with a start, a scream on the tip of her tongue, her blankets askew and her face dripping with sweat. She took a deep breath and rose from her bed. There was no way she’d be able to sleep after such a dream. _A nightmare._ Allura corrected herself. _Again._

Since joining the paladins in piloting Voltron, Allura had been unable to sleep soundly. She awoke every night scared, alone and helpless. Being a strategist and supporter was terrifying, yes, but nothing compared to the fear that coursed through her veins as she stared out at the thousands of foes she was tasked with defeating. Every battle was hell and the princess was slowly losing her mind.

Despite how much Allura obviously needed help, she didn’t dare tell the team. She knew for a fact that Coran would order her out of the blue lion and back into the castle the tick he discovered the torment she endured. _The universe cannot wait for us to find another paladin. I must stop this pointless stressing and hold my head high._ The idea seemed almost impossible to Allura. How on Altea could she cope with this for a moment longer? It was all too much.

Allura walked quietly to what the paladins had called a ‘bathroom’. She needed to freshen up. _Yes, that will calm my nerves rather quickly._ The princess began splashing water against her skin and massaged the contours of her face gently. With each motion, her stress began to ebb away and, after a short while, she stopped and glanced up at her reflection.

War changed people, Allura knew that. Though she never quite grasped the idea that it changes them mentally as much as it does physically. Now, however, as she stared herself in the eye, it seemed so very clear. Her eyes, once alive with joy, were dull and a cloud seemed to cover them. The war was there when she looked to her lips, as well, where she found that they were set in a small frown that she’d tried ever so hard to keep hidden. Her skin, which used to glisten and glow, looked sickly and she quickly scrubbed at it, in the hopes of making it look somewhat like it used to.

Her attempts were futile. There was no way to wash away the stains of war. That was an impossible feat. Resigned to being unable to fix it, Allura washed and dressed before she headed to the control room to organise the day’s work.

-

“Hello paladins,” Allura greeted, as the team dragged themselves through the control room doors. “I trust you all made it to bed last night at a reasonable varga.” The princess looked pointedly towards Keith, who had a habit of sacrificing sleep so that he could fit in more combat training. He shifted slightly under her gaze. “Now, Pidge has informed me that she and Hunk need to visit Balmera X-95-Vox to collect several different crystals for testing, so I thought we could make a team visit. After all, maintaining close ties with Voltron’s allies is an integral part of being a paladin.”

“Princess,” Lance began. “How about you and I use this chance to go sight-seeing? Of course, you’d be the prettiest si—”

“Lance,” Keith cut in, clearly unimpressed. The expression he wore was so like Shiro’s, it was almost uncanny. Allura smiled softly, happy that Keith was following in the footsteps of his brother.

“Right, uh,” she started, nervously. “Coran tells me that we’ll arrive in a few doboshes so we best make our way to the deck.” The team nodded in unison and headed for the door.

“Do you think we’ll get to see Shay?” Hunk asked no one in particular, clearly hoping they would.

“Ooohh,” Pidge drawled, a cheeky grin plastered on her face. “Somebody’s excited to see their giiiirrrlllfriiieeennd.”

“She’s not my girlfriend! Shay’s just a friend who I happen to enjoy seeing.”

Allura giggled and followed closely after the paladins as they looped their way around the castle to the deck where they found their pod waiting for them. The team piled on and descended to the Balmera where they found a crowd of Balmerans waiting for them.

“Welcome Voltron,” Shay’s grandmother smiled. “It is so good to see you’ve returned to us, though, I imagine you’ve come in need of something. Please, ask of us what you need. We would be happy to assist your fight in any way we can.”  
“Thank you very much,” Allura replied. “We have indeed come in need of your assistance. Hunk and Pidge are running tests to try and discern ways to defeat the Galra Empire once and for all and, for this, they require a range of different Balmeran crystals. Would it be at all possible for you to assist them with their task?”

“Of course, Princess,” she said, obviously pleased to be of service. “Come with me, yellow and green paladins. I shall show you how to collect the crystals without harming our home planet. Meanwhile, Princess, paladins, please feel free to entertain yourselves however you wish. I’m sure our people would be happy to introduce you to our local activities.”

“Keith,” Lance exclaimed. “I spy some pretty Balmerans over there that could do with meeting The Lance. Come be my wingman.”

“Wingman...?”

“Seriously? Keith, my man, you have to know what a wingman is!”

“Uh…no?”

“Quiznak, did you have any fun at all back on Earth? Whatever, just come with me.” The pair headed towards a group of giggling Balmerans.

“Keith,” Allura called. “Keep an eye on him.” She took his flippant hand raise as a yes and chuckled softly.

“Princess,” she heard a soft voice say. Allura looked up and smiled widely when her eyes met Shay’s. “Oh, Rax was right! You have come to visit. Is Hunk with you, this time? I do hope he is.”

“Hello Shay,” Allura responded, grinning wider at the girl’s enthusiasm. “Hunk has come as well, though he is with your grandmother and Pidge. They’re collecting crystals.”

“Oh, well, I must make sure to see him before you leave. Whilst I wait, Princess, would you like to join me on a walk around the town? I’m sure you’d like to see how we’ve grown now that we’re allowed on the surface, all thanks to you and Voltron.”

“I’d love to walk with you, Shay,” Allura replied. She liked Shay so very much. Her soft, dreaming nature made her come across as ever so kind. Allura found that spending time with the Balmeran always seemed to relax her. She supposed it was because they had formed something of a friendship.

 _Friendship doesn’t seem like the correct word._ Allura thought, confused. _But, how else would I describe this?_

“Then, please, Princess, follow me.”

Allura did as she was asked and fell in step with Shay as they ventured to the town. After a short walk, the pair reached what looked like a small village. Houses were made from beautiful blue crystals and decorated with gems of different colours. The streets were alive with Balmerans running all about the place. Families queued in front of food stands, that didn’t seem to be open. _They must want to be there early._ Children gathered and chattered in bubbling voices. At numerous table-like stations, older children were sitting with papers surrounding them. Allura stifled a laugh, remembering the time in her life that forced her to sit and read for hours on end. _Oh, how I miss father’s lessons._

That thought seemed to pull Allura out of her good mood. The world around her dulled and she felt that dreadful frown fix itself upon her lips.

“Princess,” Shay said, quietly. “Are you okay? Has something upset you?”

“No, no, Shay, I’m fine. I think I just need to sit down,” Allura replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She carefully walked to one of the tables and sat at the seat beside it. Shay sat down as well and placed around her shoulders.

“Princess, forgive me for commenting, but it seems as though your heart has grown heavy. Please know that I am a ready listener, should you need to talk.”

“Thank you, Shay, but I really shouldn’t. There are certain things that the team can’t know.”

“I understand, Princess. Though, if you and I were to talk, it wouldn’t be something I would tell Hunk about, nor any of the other paladins.”

“I don’t…” Allura pondered for a moment. _Perhaps I should speak with her. I cannot go on like this._ “You’re right. My heart has grown heavier than before. I’ve become the pilot of the blue lion. She’s ever so kind and she guides and protects me. Only, she cannot protect me when I am asleep. I’ve been having awful dreams, nightmares, of my first time fighting with her. It’s so terribly scary. I’ve never felt fear quite like that. I wake after every nightmare sweating and on the brink of screaming. More than that, ever since I took my place in Voltron, I’ve been experiencing sudden bouts of negativity that seem to consume me. Oh dear, look at me. I’m saying far too much. I’m so very sorry for offloading on you, Shay.”

“Do not be ridiculous, Princess,” Shay consoled. “I offered to listen and, now, I’m going to offer some advice. War is a terrible monster. It changes all that it touches and, though it’s horrible, we must learn to accept the individuals we become. Those dreams you speak of, those nightmares, they are your heart and mind changing from the battles. Of course, I do not expect that to make it okay. It is a terrible thing to feel fear to such an extent that it affects your rest. Princess, I implore you, whenever it gets to be too much of a burden to bear, reach out to those around you. Tell them how you feel and ask for the help you need, the help you deserve.”

“But, if I tell the team I feel this way they’ll force me to stay in the castle and let others fight my battles.”

“Then, come speak with me whenever you need. I promise to never speak of what we discuss with them unless I truly fear for you.”

“Shay…” Allura began, but she did not know what she was planning to say so her voice drifted off. She felt a few tears roll down her cheeks and reached up to wipe them away but stopped when she saw Shay reach up to do the same thing. The Balmeran carefully caressed her cheek and Allura leaned into the touch. She had forgotten what it was like to be within proximity with a… Allura was at a loss. She was still unsure of what exactly Shay was to her.

Having sensed that Allura was somewhat touch-starved, Shay pulled the princess close and enveloped her in a gentle embrace. Allura snuggled in further and took a few deep breaths. They remained like that until the Balmeran sun began to set. The beautiful reds and oranges bounced through the crystals to create gorgeous patterns around them. Should anyone else have looked at them, they would have described the scene as picturesque. Almost romantic.

Allura glanced up at Shay, reluctant to leave the warmth of her arms.

“Shay, the team would be expecting me.”

“Oh, of course, we best be on our way, then,” Shay smiled and stood, offering her hand to Allura. Grinning, she clasped her hand around Shay’s and stood as well.

“Please call me Allura. Princess is far too formal for… this… us…”

“If that is what you wish for, Allura.”

“And, Shay?”

“Yes?”

“If you ever need to talk, as well, I am ready to listen.”

“Thank you, Allura,” Shay smiled wider and squeezed Allura’s hand.

Allura was right. Perhaps friends wasn’t the right word. _A connection. That’s we have._

_I do hope it becomes something more, though._

-

Life is hard. Allura knew this. However, she also knew there was a beautiful Balmeran waiting on a planet just a wormhole away who would always be there to help make life more of a challenge and less of a fight.


End file.
